Capricho de Respirar
by MarinaB
Summary: Minerva está sofrendo e encontra conforto em uma pessoa inesperada. Spoilers de HP Enigma do Príncipe. Tradução de 'Caprice To Breathe' de Lamenting Quill.


Avisos: Conteúdo Sexual, Spoilers de HP Enigma do Príncipe

Resumo: Complacente com HP Enigma do Príncipe. Minerva está sofrendo e encontra conforto em uma pessoa inesperada.

Declaração: "_Não é meu, é da J.K. Rowling – estou apenas brincando :)_ ", LQ.

**Capricho de Respirar**

Uma fan-fiction de **Lamenting Quill**

traduzida por **MarinaBorgert**

Ela tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria sentar-se e observar uma aranha tecer sua teia do começo até o final; agora ela tinha uma pequena oportunidade. Ela assistia enquanto a aranha fiava com facilidade, graciosa e astuta, criando uma sedosa peça de arte do lado de fora da janela. O sol brilhava através dos fios semitransparentes, iluminando-os e fazendo-os parecer muito surreais. Ela observou a aranha terminar seu trabalho habilidoso e mover-se para a borda de sua teia, esperando que algum pobre infeliz inseto voasse para sua armadilha. Ela quase chocou-se com a ironia daquilo.

Severo Snape tinha atraído todos para sua teia. Ela tinha sido tola por confiar nele, mas confiava demais no homem que ele matou para não acreditar na lealdade de Severo. Seu mau julgamento deixara-a fria e amarga, e ela engolira sua culpa para jazer com a mágoa que havia no fundo do seu estômago; contida, ainda não esquecida. Ela não tinha tempo para tais coisas. Ela era agora a diretora da escola que ela uma vez amara, embora agora a desprezasse. Suas paredes que outrora tinham sido preenchidas com risadas e contentamento agora deixavam-na vazia. A esperança que ela tivera agora estava no chão, quieta e impassível, revestida de mármore branco.

Ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que o reverenciado Alvo Dumbledore era nada senão um homem mortal, ao contrário da crença popular. Contudo, de algum modo, ela nunca imaginara que haveria um dia em que estaria sem sua presença. Tinha sido uma constante em sua vida, e agora ela fora deixada para agarrar-se desesperadamente aos fragmentos partidos de sua sanidade. Não deveria ser desse jeito. Ele não deveria morrer e deixá-la com a responsabilidade da escola pesando sobre seu peito mais do que ela poderia imaginar ser possível. Ele não deveria deixá-la, embora ele nunca tivesse prometido a ela que ficaria.

Ela tinha amado-o, sim, mas eles nunca foram amantes. Ela não podia ao menos dizer se seu amor era de amizade ou algo mais. Era talvez um mero desejo de alguma coisa que ela nunca conhecera, com o único homem que nunca a tinha deixado. Até então. Não, não era intencional, mas ela ainda não conseguia dissipar o sentimento de traição que vagava nas extremidades do seu subconsciente, tão sem sentido quanto era.

Ela estava com raiva dele, mas estava com mais raiva ainda de si mesma; por colocar tanto de si própria nele, por não buscar dele mais que sua amizade, por confiar no que ele confiava. Quando ele morreu, sonhos que ela não sabia possuir morreram com ele, e ela não podia evitar a solidão que a deixava insensata. Ela sentia saudades dele, e ela se odiava por isso.

Ela estava entorpecida, e percebeu agora que tinha estado assim por muitos anos. Em algum lugar pelas ruas torcidas de obrigações e responsabilidades para com sua profissão ela perdeu sua paixão. Ela perdera a sensação de ser uma mulher, e sentia falta disso. Ela era mais que roupas conservadoras e rigorosidade; era mais que uma bruxa severa e formidável com seu cabelo sempre em um coque. Ela era mais do que tinha permitido a si mesma se tornar, embora não pudesse mais encontrar aquela parte de si. Tinha sido deixada em algum lugar ao longo da intersecção de deveres e medos, logo após o vale de sonhos partidos.

Ela foi trazida de volta de sua melancolia por uma batida na porta; a batida pela qual ela estivera esperando. Tentou sem sucesso disfarçar as marcas de seu rosto cansado enquanto sua voz consentia a entrada. Quando o homem passou pela porta, ela foi surpreendida por uma sensação de desejo que corria em suas veias, nova, despropositada e mal-acolhida. Pegou-a completamente de surpresa, e deixou-a sentindo-se altamente transtornada, bem como relutantemente atiçada. Ninguém podia negar a boa aparência e o charme simples do homem gentil e sensível que acabara de entrar no seu escritório, e ela nunca tinha tentado. Sua vulnerabilidade e o desejo de sentir novamente estavam aparentemente devastando seu bom-senso.

Ele era intocável, e ela nunca desejara tocá-lo antes. Mas agora ela encontrou-se segurando os braços de sua cadeira num esforço para não alcançá-lo, desesperada por sentir o calor que um homem poderia oferecer contra sua carne entorpecida e pegou-se pensando que as mãos dele eram mais que capazes. O que ela tinha se tornado? O que Alvo tinha lhe feito, ou ainda melhor, o que ela fizera a si mesma? Ela não era uma aranha, fiando teias para capturar presas ingênuas, apesar de que não conseguia evitar pensar que ele pareceria encantador em seda.

– Boa noite, Minerva – ele disse, sua voz suave e amável como sempre parecera ser – Como você está?

Ela desejou saber também.

– Estou viva. Creio que deve contar para alguma coisa – ela respondeu, tentando manter sua expressão neutra, seus pensamentos treinados em seus deveres, tentando ignorar o desejo urgente que estendia seus braços calorosos por sobre sua determinação fria, tentando comprimi-la até que irrompesse em fogo.

– Eu diria que isso conta muito nestes dias – ele respondeu, uma expressão de tristeza perpassando seu olhos cor de âmbar. – Eu suponho que você não me chamou aqui para uma visita social, não é, Minerva? Não que eu me opusesse a passar meu tempo com tão encantadora companhia.

Ela lutou contra os arrepios que percorreram sua coluna às palavras dele, embora soubesse que ele estava sendo meramente gentil, pois estava muito ciente de que sua companhia era tudo exceto encantadora.

– Não, eu receio que esta não seja uma visita social, Remo – ela disse, e permitiu ao menor dos sorrisos passar rapidamente por seus lábios finos. – Eu pedi que viesse aqui hoje para fazer-lhe uma proposta. – ela conteve o ímpeto de sua mente para explorar as diferentes implicações de sua declaração e focou-se então na expressão dele, que era de entendimento e uma inquietação mal disfarçada.

– Você sabe que eu tenho trabalhos importantes para a Ordem, Minerva. Eu não estou em posição de dedicar o tempo necessário para ser um professor aqui. Adicionado ao fato de que os pais dificilmente ficariam satisfeitos, eu acho que você sabe minha resposta. – suas palavras não eram ásperas ou de reprovação, mas brandas e de desculpas.

Ela aquiesceu tendo antecipado esta resposta.

– Estou ciente de sua posição com a Ordem, Remo, assim como também estou ciente da situação com os pais. Nenhuma delas será um empecilho. Nós dois sabemos que dificilmente haverá o mesmo número de estudantes em Hogwarts este ano do que normalmente há. E para os pais daqueles que virão, o fato de um professor de seus filhos ser um lobisomem será a última de suas preocupações, e parece quase minúscula comparada a ameaça de não acordar para um outro dia – ele começou a interrompê-la, mas ela continuou. – Seu trabalho para a Ordem não será problema por causa da redução do número de estudantes. Nós organizaremos suas aulas para que você lecione apenas dois dias por semana. Você ensinará duas das casas em um dia e então as outras duas no próximo. Eu não pediria isso a você, Remo, se não fosse importante, creio que você sabe disso. Aqueles estudantes precisam de alguém que os ensine o que eles devem saber nesta guerra. Pode ser um dia muito próximo quando eles estarão fora das aulas e no campo de batalha. É sua decisão, e entenderei se você recusar. Eu apenas peço, por favor, que pense seriamente a respeito.

Ela observou-o em silêncio enquanto ele matinha suas sobrancelhas franzidas, pensando muito nas palavras que ela acabara de dizer. Ela esperava tê-lo convencido, e ao mesmo tempo torcia para que ele dissesse não. Não estava certa sobre o que eram esses sentimentos que sentia por ele, e tinha medo de descobrir. Alguns instantes se passaram dessa maneira – tentando não deixar seus pensamentos vagarem, e então amaldiçoando a si mesma quando eles o faziam. Evitou fixar-se nos lábios dele, a sutil coloração rosa tentando-a, chamando-a. Ela imaginou o que eles sentiriam contra seus próprios lábios, e então contra sua pele. Podia imaginá-los formando seu nome, podia imaginar a voz dele dizendo-o. E finalmente ela percebeu que estava mesmo.

– Minerva? Você está bem?

Ela meneou a cabeça levemente, desejando que não corasse. Ela nunca corava. Remo olhou-a de forma suspeita embora não tenha feito pergunta alguma, fato pela qual ela sentiu-se grata.

Ele deu um pequeno suspiro, como se estivesse prestes a entrar em algo do qual sabia que não sairia vivo.

– Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada. Não posso te contar o quanto agradeço, Remo. Espero vê-lo no início do ano letivo.

Ele aquiesceu enquanto se levantava para ir embora.

– Minerva... – sua voz continha estranheza, e algo que parecia ser uma mistura de medo e preocupação – Eu sei o quanto você e Alvo eram próximos, e só queria dizer que, se você alguma vez quiser falar a respeito, eu gostaria de ouvi-la.

Ela sentiu sua gentileza percorrendo-a como ondas quentes, e deixou que sua postura relaxasse, somente um pouco, em sua cadeira.

– Obrigada, Remo. Eu fico grata por isso.

Ele sorriu para ela, compreendendo, e desejou-lhe boa noite.

Ao ver a porta fechar-se por trás dele, ela deu um longo suspiro, se de alívio ou agonia ela não sabia. Seus sentimentos e pensamentos tinham traído-a, fazendo-a desejar alguém que ela não podia ter; alguém que ela não deveria ter. Ele fora seu aluno, uma vez e de novo seu colega, seu compatriota na Ordem e nas batalhas, e estava envolvido com uma mulher que tinha a metade de sua própria idade. Ele nunca a olharia com algo como desejo, e ela não devia querer que o fizesse. Mas ela queria, e se odiava por isso também.

Minerva sorveu seu chá com lábios nervosos. Os professores chegariam hoje para iniciar os preparativos para o ano letivo. Ela estava nervosa, sim, mas por todas as razões erradas. Ela não estava nervosa por ser a nova diretora e ter de cuidar de todos os professores e da escola. Ela tinha feito isso milhares de vezes como vice-diretora. Não, ela estava nervosa por vê-lo de novo. Ela pensara nele freqüentemente neste mês desde a última reunião, e isto lhe causava arrepios. Ele atormentava-a em seus sonhos com beijos abundantes e carícias quentes, e isto a deixava doente. Sim, ela queria sentir novamente. Era apenas mais um lembrete de que as pessoas devem sempre ser cuidadosas com o que desejam.

Ela olhou para a porta da sala dos professores sendo aberta, e por um momento estava aprisionada entre a esperança e o medo, antes de perceber que era apenas o novo professor de Poções e vice-diretor, Joseph Stenton. Ele era um homem alto e orgulhoso, com cabelos negros que começavam a ficar grisalhos. Seus olhos eram uma mistura intrigante de redemoinhos marrom e azul. Parecia-se muito com ela – era do tipo rigoroso e dotado de bom-senso, alguém que põe seu trabalho a frente de qualquer outra coisa. Ela quase avisou-o que esta característica particular apenas o deixaria frio e amargo. Quase, mas ela não o fez. Estaria revelando demais sobre si mesma para um homem que não conhecia bem, e este pensamento não a atraiu.

Eles se cumprimentaram e não disseram mais nada. Havia somente conversas sobre o trabalho entre eles, e ela preferia que fosse assim. Cada vez que a porta abria ela encontrava a si mesma procurando por Remo, apenas para se desapontar e depois sentir-se aliviada. Ele foi o último a entrar, quando todos os outros já estavam presentes. Quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta, seu coração subiu à garganta. Ela se assustou quando ele cumprimentou-a, e ofereceu a ele um meio sorriso. Estavam de volta ao trabalho, havia coisas que precisavam ser discutidas a respeito do ano letivo. Haveria tempo suficiente para sua mente traidora atormentá-la depois, porém agora ela era a diretora e não a mulher lasciva que ele a fizera.

Enquanto ela falava de suas preocupações e das mudanças que seriam feitas no currículo para este ano, observou os olhos de Remo e, por um instante, pensou ter visto uma centelha de desejo. Ela amaldiçoou sua imaginação, porque certamente era apenas sua mente pregando-lhe uma peça.

Ela varreu este pensamento de sua cabeça e continuou a falar, fixando seus olhos no pergaminho à sua frente. Ela suprimiu com esforço sua inexplicável amargura quando passou ao próximo tópico da reunião: segurança. Aurores seriam alocados em toda parte do castelo e seus terrenos para proteger a escola e aqueles dentro de seus muros. Um dos aurores que foram admitidos era ninguém menos que Ninfadora Tonks. Minerva não tinha o direito de sentir ciúmes. Entretanto, isso não evitava que ela sentisse.

Terminada a reunião, todos começaram a socializar. Ela respondia cordialmente àqueles que comentavam sobre várias coisas, embora não estivesse verdadeiramente prestando atenção. Seus olhos permaneciam vagando por onde Remo se encontrava, engajado em uma conversa com Filius. Ela sentia seu desejo por ele aumentar a cada relance, e então sua culpa puxava-a de volta uma vez mais. Estava atraída pelo homem de outra mulher. Estava atraída por um homem jovem o bastante para ser seu filho. Mas será que estava mesmo? Ou estaria apenas atraída pelo desejo de ser desejada? Ela percebeu com impressiva clareza que tinha querido que Alvo a desejasse. Mas ele nunca a quisera, não daquele jeito. Ele quis que ela lhe fosse leal, que confiasse nele. Ele quis que ela cuidasse dos professores e dos horários de aula. Ocasionalmente ele queria a opinião dela sobre o que vestir para um evento do Ministério. Ele quis que ela compartilhasse de suas crenças sobre como a escola deveria ser conduzida, e, quando o tempo então chegasse, ela o faria da maneira que ele pensava que devia ser. Ele a quis de todas as maneiras exceto a única que ela desejava.

A sala pareceu estar diminuindo, o som de conversas ficando mais alto, ainda que de outro modo mais distante. Ela estava sobrepujada pelo capricho de respirar. Levantou-se abruptamente de sua cadeira, ignorando os olhares curiosos e preocupados de seus colegas, e saiu da sala. Ela desejou que pudesse escapar de si mesma, mas enquanto ainda tentava encontrar um modo de cumprir esta tarefa particular decidiu, ao invés disso, escapar apenas das paredes do castelo. Quando a primeira rajada do vento frio de novembro bateu em seu rosto ao caminhar pelo gramado, ela respirou aliviada, enchendo seus pulmões doloridos. Caminhou rapidamente ao redor do lago até o lado mais distante, onde parou e olhou para as ondas negras que vinham dóceis para a margem.

Ela sentiu sua tristeza, sua raiva, seu ressentimento para com ele, há tanto tempo reprimido, lutando como um leão enjaulado tentando escapar. Por fim ela não pôde mais conter-se, e gritou. Alto, perfurante – um grito de tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Foi um grito de mágoa, de frustração e traição. Um grito de paixão contida, de sentimentos nunca retribuídos. Foi um grito de arrependimento, de lamentação e remorso. Ela gritou pelo que tinha perdido, e gritou ainda mais pelo que nunca tinha tido. Ela amaldiçoou Alvo Dumbledore, mas amaldiçoou mais sua fraqueza. No silêncio após sua explosão, ela pôde ouvir fracas badaladas em seus ouvidos, como um sino soando em uma igreja do interior pela manhã. Ela sentiu as lágrimas que esquecera ser capaz de verter percorrendo seu rosto, e odiou-se por causa delas.

Ela sentiu-se feia, velha e desagradável. Sentiu-se usada e traída. Sentiu-se tola. Alvo tinha causado-lhe esta tempestade de emoções, e ela quis muito desprezá-lo por isto, mas não conseguia. Ela ergueu a cabeça de súbito ao ouvir o estalo de um galho, e seus olhos se abriram por completo enquanto encontravam os dele. Ela não queria que ele a visse deste jeito, diante dos pedacinhos estilhaçados de seu autocontrole. A expressão dele era suave e triste, de compaixão e compreensão. Ela não suportou olhá-lo. Não podia suportar que ele visse as lágrimas incontroláveis que corriam por sua face, ou a auto-depreciação em seus olhos.

– Eu sinto muito por me intrometer, Minerva. Você saiu com tanta pressa, eu queria ter certeza de que estava bem.

Ela não respondeu. Temia que ao abrir sua boca gritasse de novo, e ela não achava que pudesse agüentar duas vezes. Virou o rosto para longe dele quando ele aproximou-se mais um passo.

– A minha oferta ainda está de pé. Se você quiser falar, eu escutarei. Se você preferir ficar sozinha, eu entendo.

Ela estava dividida. Ela realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo, apesar de que ela também não queria que ele fosse embora. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria que ele ficasse. Estava se sentindo confusa e sem forças, como se fosse esticada em um milhão de direções diferentes, puxada e torturada até que beirasse precariamente no limite de sua sanidade. Ela foi trazida de volta à realidade ao ouvi-lo virar-se para ir embora, tomando o silêncio dela como a vontade de ficar sozinha. Ela moveu sua mão rapidamente, segurando o pulso dele.

– Fique – ela sussurrou, sentindo-se como um livro aberto, sendo lido e estudado completamente. Ela percebeu que sua mão ainda retinha o pulso dele, e soltou-o rapidamente. Ela foi completamente arrebatada quando sentiu as mãos dele descansando suavemente em seus braços, virando-a para ele e puxando-a contra seu corpo, passando seus braços ao redor dela. Era espantoso como um simples gesto podia partir o último fio do autocontrole de alguém, e ela encontrou-se soluçando no ombro dele, chorando de um jeito que ela não fazia há anos. Ela foi confortada pelo som da voz suave dele, sussurrando palavras sem sentido noite adentro, e pela sensação da mão quente dele percorrendo levemente, em círculos, suas costas, enviando por sua coluna faíscas que queimaram seus lamentos e acenderam as chamas de seus desejos.

Ela viu-se abrindo seu coração para ele, dizendo em voz alta palavras que apenas recentemente dissera para si mesma. Ela contou a ele como queria Alvo, e como ele nunca a quis. Ela contou a ele da raiva, da traição e da culpa. Ela contou a ele de sonhos perdidos e desejos partidos, de esperanças rompidas e confiança apunhalada. Ela escondeu seu rosto nas dobras das vestes dele enquanto sussurrava seus sentimentos, amaldiçoando-se a todo momento por sua fraqueza, por baixar sua guarda e sucumbir às suas emoções. Mas, ela supôs, assim como Alvo ela era apenas uma mortal.

– Eu me sinto tão indesejável e sem valor – ela terminou, agarrando-se a ele como se ele fosse sua própria existência; e ela sabia que ele provavelmente era.

– Ei – ele disse baixinho, falando pela primeira vez desde que ela começara a derramar seus sentimentos abstrusos sobre ele. Afastou-a de si apenas o bastante para olhar em seus olhos rasos d'água, fazendo-a sentir-se mais consciente de si mesma do que jamais fora – Você não é sem valor, Minerva McGonagall; longe disto. Há muitas pessoas que pensam mais alto de você do que eu possa dizer, e eu estou incluído neste número. Você é um membro muito valioso para esta escola, para a Ordem e para nosso mundo. Nunca, jamais pense que você não tem valor. E quanto a sentir-se indesejada – ele continuou, sua voz agradável e tão macia quanto veludo aos ouvidos de Minerva – qualquer homem seria um tolo por não desejá-la, seja o maior bruxo desta era ou não.

A pequena curva de um sorriso perpassou através das lágrimas dela, e seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais quando a mão de Remo secou algumas das lágrimas caídas. Ela estava surpresa que, uma vez que a umidade em sua bochecha tinha sumido, a mão dele permanecia, afagando-a carinhosamente. Ela observou o rosto dele vendo algo que não reconheceu de imediato; abriu levemente sua boca em deleite e choque quando os dedos dele roçaram seus lábios. Ela estava dolorosamente ciente de ainda estar envolvida pelo abraço dele, a mão dele ainda acariciando suas costas, enviando arrepios agradáveis pelo seu corpo.

Ela não tinha certeza de quem se moveu primeiro; não tinha certeza de quem percorreu aqueles últimos centímetros de distância. Ela tinha apenas certeza da sensação dos lábios dele nos seus, dócil e intensa. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ela apreciava a sensação. Ele puxou-a tão próxima ao seu corpo quanto era fisicamente possível e ela ofegou, gemendo enquanto ele aproveitava a oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo. Era lento e gentil, passional e carente, tudo que um beijo deveria ser, embora tudo que não devesse. Com toda a determinação que ela pôde reunir, ela quebrou a gloriosa conexão, arquejando e inclinando sua testa contra a dele.

– Nós não devíamos – ela sussurrou, apesar de que cada batida do seu coração acelerado gritava que eles deviam. Ela podia senti-lo excitado, pressionando-a através das camadas de tecido, e isto deixou-a sem fôlego.

– Não devíamos – ele admitiu, sua respiração quente acariciando os lábios volumosos dela.

Ela sabia que devia ir embora, sabia que devia desvencilhar-se do abraço dele, mas descobriu que não tinha a força, nem a vontade. Ela podia ver o desejo nadando nos olhos expressivos dele, e maravilhou-a saber que ela o pusera lá. Ela permitiu à sua mão trêmula deslizar de trás do pescoço dele, lentamente através do ombro, até parar em seu tórax. Ele soltou um rugido feral e em um rápido movimento ela se viu pressionada contra a árvore mais próxima, aqueles lábios uma vez mais nos dela, porém desta vez eles estavam famintos e exigentes, e ela gemeu à absoluta intimidade dele.

Apesar de ela saber que deveria afastá-lo, ela sentiu sua perna mover-se por vontade própria, envolvendo-o pelo quadril, puxando-o mais para perto de onde ela mais o queria. As mãos dele queimavam em paixão percorrendo os altos e baixos de seus lados, deixando-a em fogo por ele. Ela arqueou suas costas afastando-se, enquanto as mãos dele massageavam sensualmente seus seios através de suas vestes. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás contra o tronco áspero da árvore no momento em que ele deixava seus lábios para arrastar beijos boquiabertos ao longo de seu maxilar e pescoço. Isto era tão bom, e ainda assim oh, tão errado. Ela tentou valentemente encontrar sua força uma vez mais, mas sua voz saiu como um gemido meio ofegante.

– Nós precisamos parar.

Ele deixou sua língua deslizar pela curva da orelha dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

– Precisamos – ele concordou, levando sua mão sobre a cabeça dela para o coque, retirando os grampos até que as sedosas tranças negras caíssem soltas ao redor dos ombros dela. Ele passou seus dedos longos pelos fios e puxou gentilmente a cabeça dela para olhar fundo em seus olhos. – Diga-me que você quer que eu pare, e eu o farei.

Ela amaldiçoou silenciosamente as palavras que ele escolhera, e sabia que foram intencionais. Eles deviam parar, e ele sabia disto, mas ela não queria que ele o fizesse. Ela respondeu empurrando seu quadril no dele, desfrutando do rugido que escapou da garganta dele. Ele deixou o cabelo e começou a abrir os botões das vestes dela, e a cada um que ele abria ela sentia-se mais nervosa. Exatamente antes que ele pudesse deslizar a peça dos ombros dela, ele pôs suas mãos sobre as dele, cessando o movimento. Ele olhou para ela com dúvida.

– Eu não sou bonita – ela sussurrou. Era a verdade.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, e beijou-a vagarosamente nos lábios enquanto empurrava a peça para o chão. Ele se inclinou sugando levemente o lábio inferior dela antes de deixá-la, afastando-se para olhá-la.

Ela vestia apenas seu sutiã e calcinha, suas cicatrizes dos quatro ataques estuporantes que tinha levado no peito iluminadas à luz da lua, selvagens e grotescas. Sua pele era pálida, e ela começava a sentir os efeitos da gravidade levando seus espólios em seu corpo. Estava dolorosamente consciente de cada ruga que carregava, cada cicatriz que marcava sua carne uma vez prístina. Ela esperou que ele fosse embora.

Ele deixou sua mão descer pelo ombro despido dela, depois o braço e então segurou a mão dela. Levou-a a seus lábios e beijou-lhe a palma enquanto murmurava:

– Não, você não é bonita, Minerva; você é linda.

E ela perdera-se mais uma vez nos beijos quentes dele, enquanto seus próprios dedos trabalhavam rapidamente para tirá-lo de suas vestes. Ela ouviu Remo murmurar alguns feitiços e agradeceu a Merlin que ele tivesse a presença de espírito de proteger sua localização de olhares curiosos. Isto não devia ser descoberto. Não muito tempo depois ambos estavam frente a frente, despidos e desejando-se, piscinas de âmbar perdidas em jade.

Remo deixou suas mãos deslizarem sobre a carne aquecida dela, trilhando levemente sobre o contorno dos quadris, percorrendo seu estômago para envolver os seios sensíveis, trazendo à tona um gemido por seus esforços. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo; aquela expressão de pura carência em suas feições, seus ombros largos e fortes, sua estrutura flexível e musculosa. Ela percebeu que ele também tinha cicatrizes, e descobriu que elas faziam-na respeitar e querê-lo ainda mais.

Ele parou suas carícias para olhá-la nos olhos, ardendo em uma paixão que a deixou fraca.

– Diga-me o que você quer, Minerva – ele disse, sua voz grave, rica e sonora, brincando com seus nervos como se tocasse um violoncelo.

– Eu quero sentir – ela sussurrou, deleitando-se com a sensação de tê-lo próximo, mas não era o bastante.

Ele se reclinou ao chão puxando-a consigo, deitando-a suavemente. Ela se maravilhou com a maciez embaixo dela, e imaginou quando ele teria conjurado o cobertor. Mas então a língua dele passeava em sua clavícula, descendo até o vale entre seus seios, e ela notou então que não se importava quando o cobertor tinha aparecido. Ela ofegou quando ele puxou um dos seus mamilos endurecidos com aquela boca deliciosa, e deixou suas mãos viajarem desesperadamente sobre cada centímetro da pele dele que podia alcançar. Os beijos dele eram como combustível para as chamas de seu desejo, intensificando-as até um incêndio incontrolável.

Ela gemeu e ofegou, arqueou-se e tencionou-se enquanto os dedos e a boca dele devastavam seus sentidos. Ele era tudo que ela precisava, embora também tudo que não.

– Por favor, Remo – murmurou, e ela sabia que ele entendera. Ela se abriu para ele, e ele olhou intensamente em seus olhos.

– Você é perfeita, Minerva – e sua voz era tão sincera que ela quase acreditou. Quase.

Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele quando ele a penetrou, quase reverenciosamente. Uma vez que ele estava completamente encaixado dentro de suas paredes de veludo, ela tencionou seus músculos fazendo com que ele rugisse e sorriu. E então ele estava se movendo. A cada investida delicada ele distanciava mais e mais o torpor dela, deixando-a com sensações tão intensas que ela estava quase sobrepujada. Era felicidade, e ela era grata por isto. Ela saíra do lugar escuro em que estivera vivendo por muito tempo para as praias ensolaradas e brilhantes do êxtase.

Os olhos dela travaram-se nos dele, e ele apressou seu ritmo, levando-a mais e mais próxima do precipício. Ela ansiou por encontrar o prazer, e ainda assim ela desejou que estivesse muito distante. Não estava pronta para que acabasse, não ainda; mas nunca devia ter começado.

– Mmm... Minerva – a voz dele era profunda e gutural, e de algum modo ouvir seu nome pronunciado por aqueles lábios deliciosos fazia com que ondas de prazer perpassassem todo o seu corpo, intensificando suas sensações, se é que era possível. Ela contraiu seus músculos interiores ao redor dele, deleitando-se quando ele ofegou.

– Remo... diga de novo – ela arquejou, seu rosto se contraindo em prazer conforme a paixão ameaçava reivindicá-la.

Ele levou seus lábios contra a orelha dela e sussurrou seu nome mais uma vez, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração quente, e ela não pôde mais conter-se. Ela arqueou suas costas com uma flexibilidade que não sabia possuir quando os tremores invadiram-na. Ela mal percebeu o rugido gutural de Remo e o cessar dos movimentos quando ele, também, foi sobrepujado pela sensação.

Ele estava descansando sobre ela, suado, respirando ruidosamente. Ele empurrou preguiçosamente para trás da orelha alguns fios do cabelo dela que grudavam-se no rosto úmido de suor, e então começou a deslocar-se dela. Ela passou uma perna por cima dele, mantendo-o ali, ainda dentro dela. Ela temia o vazio que sentiria quando ele se retirasse.

– Fique – ela sussurrou. Ele percorreu levemente os traços dela com seus dedos, como se tentasse memorizar cada mancha, cada marca, cada linha de preocupação antes de beijá-la toda, languidamente. Ambos sabiam que ele não podia ficar, e ela odiou-se por pedir.

**

* * *

**: Esta foi a primeira fanfic que traduzi. Acho que há histórias maravilhosas sobre Minerva McGonagall que merecem uma versão em português, e esta aqui foi especial o bastante para me motivar a melhorar meu inglês. 

Não é possível traduzir todo um texto na forma literal, portanto àqueles que gostarem de conhecer a versão original espero que compreendam os recursos que achei necessário utilizar. Embora eu sempre tenha tentado ser fiel às palavras da autora, certas vezes outros vocábulos expressavam melhor a idéia inicial.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à autora, Lamenting Quill, que autorizou esta tradução e me incentivou.


End file.
